Lunatic
by Darness K. M
Summary: Petite reprise de l'épisode 08x1 puis de 09x1 avant de dévier de la série. Les choses ne se passent pas de la même façon, et pour cause, la relation étrange qu'entretient Scott et Derek...
1. Lunatic

Lunatic.

Si vous pensiez tout connaître sur Scott, alors cette histoire va peut-être vous surprendre.

Et en surprendre plus d'un, même.

Il venait d'embrasser Lydia, ou plutôt, Lydia l'avait embrassé, Stiles ne lui pardonnera pas facilement, mais ça, vous le saviez.

Le problème c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Alors qu'il essayait de se remettre avec Alisson. Et encore pire dans toute cette histoire, il avait des sentiments pour une autre personne. Bref, sa vie sentimentale était un vrai bordel à présent alors qu'elle était inexistante il y a encore peu. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus en parler à son meilleur ami ! Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur, sérieusement.

Il était resté plus longtemps que les autres sous les douches – la deuxième de la journée soit dit en passant- , histoires de se rafraîchir un peu les idées, il en avait bien besoin. Heureusement que Stiles n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre et qu'il était partis directement pour préparer la deuxième nuit de pleine lune de son meilleur ami... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fichait, il était perdu et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Ni Stiles, ni Lydia, ni Allison, ni Derek, ni... Ni sa mère, ho non. Et l'alpha qu'il ne connaissait pas alors ? Lui ? Des problèmes, toujours, des problèmes... C'était exaspérant. La pleine lune approchait et ça n'arrangeait rien non plus ! Impossible de faire le tri dans tout ça, dans ces conditions. Il ne se doutait pas encore que le pire approchait à grand pas.

« - Scott ? »

Surpris, Scott se redressa, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à ressasser tout ça, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Plus personne, à part Derek. Qui ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- T'approche pas ! »

Derek s'arrêta dans son geste alors qu'il avait commencé à l'approcher, fronçant ses sourcils de grand loup-garou qui fait peur, ce qui ne rassura pas plus Scott qui se plaquait contre le mur des douches derrière lui. Toujours nu, soit dit en passant. L'autre bêta pouvait sentir un tas d'émotions venir de lui, l'anxiété, la colère, la culpabilité, mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Il fit un pas vers lui, ce qui fit déglutir le plus jeune, il comprit finalement bien vite. Il y avait d'autres sentiments qu'il tentait d'étouffer désespérément. L'envie. L'excitation. Et alors que Derek posait une main à coté de lui, sur ce mur froid, il pouvait distinctement entendre les battements cœur s'accélérer, et ce n'était pas de peur.

« - C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ? »

Vu la tête que tirait Scott, oui, c'était bien lui. Il détourna d'abord le regard avant de faire une tête d'enterrement comme si être attiré par l'aîné était la pire chose au monde. Ça en était presque vexant. Il commença à bredouiller d'un air penaud.

« - Ne le dis pas... Surtout pas... S'il te plait... Fais comme si tu ne savais pas... »

Mais avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase qui n'en était pas une, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec tous les baisers qu'il avait pu recevoir jusqu'ici, c'était... Intense. Et au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de le calmer, comme si on avait éteins son cerveau tout à coup.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi... »

Fit simplement le ténébreux en tournant les talons, s'éloignant avec un léger sourire en coin.

Si Stiles lui en avait voulu d'avoir embrassé Lydia, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction en apprenant qu'il avait aussi embrassé Derek, et ce, le même jour !


	2. Full Moon

Full Moon.

La suite des évènements n'avait pas été plus réjouissant du côté de Scott, loin de là. Il se prenait la tête au-delà de l'imaginable, d'où la tête de tueur qu'il tirait quand son ami est arrivé pour l'aider. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché celui-ci de le menotter à un radiateur, tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Lydia, cette harpie rousse, l'avait embrassé.

Derek aussi, l'avait embrassé, mais ça, Stiles ne le savait pas. S'il l'apprenait, il lui en voudrait sans doute encore plus sans même se rendre compte pourquoi. Au moins, pour Lydia c'était clair dans sa tête, alors que Derek... Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre eux et personne n'avait l'air de vouloir savoir non plus. Le bêta passa du temps et de l'énergie à essayer de faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami pour qu'il le détache, mais ce fut un échec, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache lui-même. Et heureusement que le plus âgé était intervenu, sinon il aurait très bien pu tuer Jackson et Allison. Oui, les deux. Allison parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, et Jackson parce que c'était un emmerdeur qui lui avait volé sa copine, voilà. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fais vrai mais pas très loin non plus et tout était embrouillé dans son cerveau de toute façon, il n'y avait que la colère qui montait en lui.

Vous vous dîtes sûrement que non, après tout, c'est Scott, il n'aurait jamais été jusque là... On ne le saura jamais puisque le grand Derek Hale était apparu de nulle part, comme d'habitude, pour sauver la situation, tel superman... Mais sans la tenue. Honnêtement, quand on incite fortement quelqu'un à tuer, qu'il commence lui-même à ne pas savoir mettre ses idées au clair, qu'il se met en colère, aidé de la pleine lune... Vous l'aurez compris, même si on s'appelle Scott Mccall, il y a forcément un moment donné où on craque.

C'est donc après l'entrée héroique du grand brun, qu'il ressaissait Scott de façon... lycanthropique. Derekienne. En tout cas, pas dans la douceur, ça n'aurait pas marché. Et qu'il le ramena chez lui une fois qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait failli faire, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se culpabiliser tout seul comme un grand. Pire que ça, c'était de l'autoflagellation en direct !

« - J'y arriverais pas... » Derek le regardait, et contrairement à Stiles, il ne le coupait pas, ce qui était un bien ou un mal, il ne savait pas encore.

« - Je peux pas être cette chose-là... Et être avec Allison. » Il le regardait, un peu en attente, peu sûr lui-même de ses paroles, parce qu'avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans les douches, il s'en posait des questions, notamment, pourquoi Derek l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ! Il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir être avec Allison, en vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas devenir un tueur de toute façon. Voyant que Derek ne comptait pas réagir, il secoua doucement la tête.

« - Il faut que tu me dises la vérité... Il y a un antidote ?

\- Contre la morsure ? » Derek semblait hésité, et il avait un peu de quoi.

« - Il paraît qu'il y en a un, mais c'est peut-être qu'une légende... » C'était la vérité, mais franchement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie que ce soit vrai. Parce que si Scott redevenait humain, ils n'avaient plus la moindre raison de se côtoyer...

« - C'est quoi ? » Nouvelle hésitation de Derek, mais bon, maintenant qu'il était lancé.

« - Tu dois tuer celui qui t'as mordu. » Tout en croyant profondément que Scott était incapable de tuer. Le plus jeune le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« - Quoi, tuer l'alpha ? » Derek se contenta d'acquiescer.

Et voilà, nouvelle tête d'enterrement de Scott, il la fait bien celle-là aussi. Tout comme son regard de chien battu. Le plus grand s'avança vers lui, venant de trouver une bonne idée.

« - Scott, si tu m'aides à le trouver, je t'aide à le tuer. » Autrement dis, il l'aide à le trouver, il le tue lui-même et récupére les pouvoirs d'Alpha et fera de Scott un membre de sa meute, sur le papier, enfin dans sa tête, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Sur le papier, ça marche toujours, en application, ce n'est pas du tout pareil, dommage pour lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

« - ça me paraît un bon compromis, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup l'habitude de prendre une décision sans Stiles, et il n'était pas là, il était même à des kilométres de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, surtout quand Derek se pencha sur celui-ci, son cœur ratant un battement, il déglutit doucement avant que le plus âgé pose ses lévres sur les siennes pour la deuxiéme fois de la journée. D'abord un baiser léger, sous lequel Scott entrouvrit les lévres, définitivement pas contre et son esprit, une fois de plus déconnecté. Il approfondit alors le baiser, la main du plus jeune venant plonger dans les cheveux du héro de la soirée, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. C'est qu'il commençait à y prendre goût, bon sang. Derek se sépara doucement de lui.

« - La prochaine fois que tu te mets en colère, essaie de penser à moi... »

Lui susurra-t-il avant de partir. Laissant Scott rebooter son cerveau. D'abord, il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée parce que Derek n'était pas du genre appaisant. Loin d'être hyperactif, il était plutôt effrayant qu'autre chose. Bon, effrayant et sexy. Et il embrassait merveilleusement bien. C'était définitif, Stiles allait le tuer...


	3. Lunatic - 3

**Bon je sais qu'à la base c'était un OS, puis deux, continuant de suivre la série et déviant un peu... puis j'ai vu une scène dans le dernier épisode de TW et mon esprit à dévié.**

 **Donc à partir de là, ça ne suit plus la série désolé XD**

* * *

Stiles continuait de bouder Scott pour la bourde monstrueuse qu'il avait commise. Comment avait-il osé embrasser la petite-amie de Jackson ! Parce que oui, rappelons-le, même si le fils Stilinski avait toujours eu des vues sur elle, elle sortait avec Jackson et personne d'autre. Enfin bref, là n'était pas le sujet.

Il continuait de le bouder, et Scott n'allait pas lui faire de nouveau des excuses. Déjà, parce qu'il en avait marre de faire ça à répétition, et qu'il avait de plus en plus l'impression que c'était vide de sens. Il ne penserait pas ses excuses, pas depuis qu'il l'avait attaché à un radiateur comme un chien, pour ensuite le laisser s'enfuir à travers les bois et être capturé par Derek.

D'autant plus qu'il savait que même s'il boudait, son meilleur ami ne désirait qu'une chose, se rabibocher avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne tarderait pas à craquer et se pointerait comme une fleur pour savoir les nouvelles. Est-ce que Scott allait lui dire qu'il avait embrassé Derek ? Certainement pas, non.

En attendant, il cherchait de lui-même qui pourrait être l'alpha. Qui était celui qu'il était censé tuer. Et comment allait-il faire ? Il avait peur de l'affronter, surtout seul. Pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu, il faisait peur, il était effrayant, et il arrivait à lui imposer sa volonté. Il avait déjà failli tuer par sa faute, mais il ne voulait pas tuer ses amis ! Tuer simplement l'alpha serait déjà bien.

Scott se mit alors en tête de le chercher seul, ça n'avait pas marché avec Stiles, et c'était peut-être pour ça. Il attendait qu'il soit seul pour l'approcher, si au passage il pouvait éviter que son ami se fasse bouffer, ce serait mieux. L'alpha le voulait dans sa meute, il voulait aussi qu'il tue les autres pour ça. Jackson, Lydia, Stiles... mais qu'en était-il de Derek ? Il était un loup-garou à sa poursuite, celui qui avait tué sa sœur, il savait que la confrontation aurait lieu, le Hale ne laisserait jamais passé ça, il se soumettrait encore moins à lui.

Puis une idée lui vint. Comme une fulgurance. Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il quitta les cours juste après celui-là, alors qu'il avait encore une demi-journée devant lui mais ne s'en soucia guère. Il fallait qu'il trouve Derek et vite. Qu'il le trouve, qu'il lui raconte ce à quoi il avait pensé, et qu'ils aillent tous deux chercher l'alpha. Du moins, si c'était possible.

Scott se rendit alors compte que Stiles le suivait, alors qu'il ne le devrait pas, il souffla doucement et se tourna vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, peut-être ? »

Stiles essaya de se détacher de la situation, il roula des yeux en haussant les épaules, là Scott savait qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de stupide. Sûrement un sarcasme de mauvaise foi où il nierait avoir failli à son devoir de Bro Code encore plus que Scott. Mais à la dernière seconde, se ravisa.

« J'suis désolé. J'aurais dû te laisser t'expliquer, je t'ai pas laissé l'occasion... j'étais en colère. »

Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Comment Scott était censé rester de marbre devant ce meilleur ami si sincère ? Il s'approcha de lui, fixant son regard dans le sien.

« Je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Lydia, encore moins faire comme si de rien n'était après. » Stiles acquiesça, souriant doucement. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas ce que Scott avait voulu, jamais. « Maintenant tu peux retourner en cours ? » La mine ravie de l'hyperactif disparut d'un coup.

« Mais, et toi ? »

« Il faut que j'aille voir Derek à propos de l'alpha. »

« Je viens aussi ! » Assura l'humain comme s'il était doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires.

« Stiles... Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça va être dangereux, je ne pourrais peut-être pas te protéger. »

« ça ira Scott, mais je peux pas te laisser seul et t'abandonner entre les mains de cet homme ! Je veux être là pour t'aider ! »

Scott était confus. Il savait que Stiles ne cherchait qu'à bien faire, rattraper son erreur de l'avoir conduit dans les bois cette nuit-là. Mais il voulait le protéger, plus que tout, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Derek. Mis au pied du mur, il finit par acquiescer.

« D'accord, viens. Mais ton père me tuera s'il apprend que t'as séché les cours par ma faute. »

Le fils du Shérif sourit comme un bienheureux, se fichant de toute évidence des répercutions du moment qu'il pouvait être avec son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la jeep et se dirigeaient tout deux vers le manoir brûlé des Hale, seul endroit où ils pouvaient éventuellement trouver Derek.

« Au fait, tu veux lui dire quoi à Derek ? »

« Je veux lui demander quelque chose concernant un membre de sa famille... »

« Parce que t'en connais un autre ? » Le bêta ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir et le Sourwolf, comme l'avait surnommé Stiles, ne tarda pas à poindre le bout de son nez, tout de même méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui. » Gronda-t-il presque contre l'hyperactif.

« Je l'accompagne pour que mon meilleur ami se fasse pas bouffer tout cru, j'ai le droit non ?! » Derek et Scott s'échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils communiquaient par ce simple geste. Stiles en fut presque choqué, normalement il n'y avait que lui avec qui il faisait ça !

« Derek, je voulais te demander quelque chose... » Le loup-garou de naissance se contenta de hausser les sourcils, attendant sagement la question. « Peter est un loup-garou, pas vrai ? Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'il ait repris... ses fonctions ? » Cette fois le plus âgé le fixait, la mine renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Peter n'aurait jamais fais du mal à un membre de sa famille ! »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Il savait comment vous rameuter ici, et la spirale, c'est parce qu'il veut obtenir vengeance, si c'est lui ça expliquerait tout ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » Ronchonna Hale, et pourtant, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi le chauffeur de bus s'était excusé auprès de lui. « C'est pas possible, c'est mon oncle et mon meilleur ami, il n'aurait jamais... »

Pourtant le doute était là à présent, bien conscient dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, parce que l'idée le répugnait... mais si c'était vrai ? C'est là qu'il entendit un bruit, un applaudissement des plus dramatique alors que Peter faisait son entrée théâtrale.

« Bravo, bien joué. Je me demandais quand est-ce que l'un d'entre vous allait comprendre. »

« Peter ? Alors c'était bien toi... » Souffla Derek, sur le cul.

« Et oui neveu, désolé de ne pas être aussi irréprochable que tu le pensais, mais j'ai été obligé de faire quelques... sacrifices. »

« Tu as tué Laura ! » Gronda-t-il, la colère montant en lui.

Mais il ne laissa pas Peter répliquer, lui répondre pour essayer de se justifier, commençant un combat alors que Scott faisait sortir son meilleur ami pour qu'il trouve refuge dans la voiture. Peter vola littéralement à travers la porte et se retrouva dehors, Derek allait lui sauter dessus pour continuer sa besogne, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Scott qui s'était jeté sur son alpha qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Oubliant la peur pour ne laisser place qu'à la colère et la rage, il se mit à le frapper de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises, sa lycanthropie prenant le dessus sur l'humain. Il gronda, ses griffes toutes sorties, et Derek sut ce qu'il allait faire.

« Scott non ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le sang gicla sur les mains du latino, arrêtant la vie de cet être qu'il n'avait même pas vraiment connu. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, partagé entre culpabilité et réjouissance. Il redevint humain alors qu'une larme coula sur son visage, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé.

« Derek... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

Le loup de naissance frémit en apercevant cette lueur rouge dans le regard.

* * *

 **à suivre ? XD**


End file.
